Happy King Julien Day!/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: The Zoovenir Shop [[Skipper|'Skipper']]: Alright. So, why are we here? [[Kowalski|'Kowalski']]: Ah, the question that has vexed common man and philosopher alike. Skipper stares at him. Kowalski: That's not what you're going for, is it? ''Private'''' has a Mort foam finger on his flipper.'' Private: Maurice says he's got a very important announcement. Maurice: All right. Might I have everyone's attention? Anyone? Eyes and ears? Skipper, Kowalski and Marlene are talking. Mason is watching Phil playing a Chinese Trap while Private and Rico are sword-fighting with Mort foam fingers. Maurice: Hello? Is anyone listening? Mort gets on Maurice's head. Mort: (yells) QUIET! Everyone stops and Mort climbs down Maurice's head. Mort: (quietly) Thank you. Mort jumps off of Maurice's head and pulls a boom box. Maurice: It is my honor to introduce King Julien, leader of lemurs, lord of the ring-tails, et cetera, et cetera, et cet-er-a! Mort pushes the play button on the boom box and King Julien enters dramatically, dancing and cheering for himself. Cheering is also heard from the boom box. The animals exchange glances and then Mort pushes the stop button. Julien: Ha-ha-ha. Thank you, Maurice, for your hearty "et ceteras" I will cut to the chases. In a few hours, we celebrate the biggest holiday of the year! Marlene: (excited) Christmas in July (deflates) Except, it's not Christmas and it's not July. Julien: (aside) Look how playfully they teased me, Maurice. (laughs) You know I am speaking of King Julien Day! How could you not? It's on every calendar. Maurice pulls out their Lemur calendar with a drawing of Julien's face on the number 15. '' '''Private': What about this one? He pulls out the penguins' calendar and Julien snaps his fingers. Julien: Maurice. Maurice uses a pencil and draws Julien's face on the page. Julien: Ah-ha! There it is. See? So shut up and start shopping! Mort laughs and plays the boom box. Julien exits the shop and the music stops. Marlene: So, what is King Julien Day? Maurice: On King Julien Day, everybody loads up the gifts on the king and pretty much does whatever he says! (weakly) It's eight kinds of fun. No lie. Maurice gives a weak thumb-up. Skipper: (mock cheerfulness) I see. Well in that case, (serious) PASS! The animals attempt to leave, but Maurice stops them. Maurice: Listen to me. You don't understand this here situation. You want King Julien to be happy on his holiday. Huh. One time everyone forgot about King Julien Day, I tell you... Fade out and into a flashback. Scene II: Flashback He has a flashback of when King Julien was angry with a dark sky and thunder is heard. Julien: Which forgetter is next for their whooping? Julien brings out a stick and hit softly it in his palm. Julien: Come on! I want you to hurt like I do! Julien laughs manically. Fade out and back to present. Thunder is heard again. Scene III: Zoovenir Shop ''Maurice'''' shudders and he rubs his behind.'' Maurice: Oh, I couldn't sit right for a week. Trust me. You do not want him to freak on you! [[Skipper|'Skipper']]: We'll take our chances. The animals turn to leave, but Mort stands in the way. Mort: (with his big sad eyes) Please. King Julien Day is my favorite holiday in the whole wide world. I love him this much! Mort holds out his hands as far apart as possible. [[Kowalski|'Kowalski']]: (aside) That's a whole lot of love relative to body mass. The animals tried to leave again, but Maurice stops them. Maurice: Whoa! Does anyone remember that kid's birthday party here last week? ''Phil'''' does sign-languages and Mason translates.'' [[Mason|'Mason']]: Ah, yes. Poor little chap's party got rained out. Maurice: Well, when the humans ran for cover, Mort and I snatched this! Maurice pulls out a pinata from behind a box and the other animals stare blankly. Maurice: Do you know what the people put in these things? Candy! LOTS of it! Kowalski: (interested) The forbidden fruit-flavored food? Marlene: (dreamily) I crack it open on my belly and dig out the creamy center. Mmm. Marlene licks her fingers and Private looks, but Kowalski covers Private's eyes. Maurice: That's right. This pinata is full of sweeeet deliciousness. He shakes the pinata and a piece of candy drops out. The others stare in awe. Maurice picks it up and unwraps the paper. Maurice: Mm-mm. What have we here? The chimps hollered and shrieked. Marlene and Private stare in awe while Kowalski gapes. Maurice eats the candy and rubs his stomach. '' '''Maurice': Lots more where this came from and it'll all be yours, if y'all just celebrate King Julien Day like you mean it. Rico'' grabs a baseball bat and was about to hit the pinata, but Maurice pulls it away and Rico hits Mort as a crash was heard off-screen.'' Scene IV: Lemur Habitat Through the periscope, King Julien is waiting for his guests to arrive. Julien: Happy me day! The telescope zooms in on Maurice as he hides the pinata. Scene V: Penguin HQ ''Skipper'''' was the one looking through the periscope and then stops looking through it.'' Skipper: Maurice thinks he can bribe us with his pinata promises. Skipper folds the handles of the periscope and pushes it up. Skipper: Sadly for him, penguins are not for sale, right men. He looks over to his men standing at their table excitedly. [[Private|'Private']]: Ooh, what do you all think is in there? I think there are butterstotch lollies and sourballs. [[Kowalski|'Kowalski']]: I'd say we're looking at a fifty-fifty mixture of gummy fish and candy buttons. [[Rico|'Rico']]: YAY, BUTTONS!!! Skipper: We may never know. Skipper walks over to the penguins with the penguin calendar. Skipper: Because today we're performing schedule maintenance on the HQ.'' '' Kowalski: Perhaps we can postpone? Skipper: Negative. You can't just reschedule schedule maintenance that's been scheduled... right on the schedule. He points at the calendar. (Pause). He looks at the face of Julien on the calendar and angrily scribbles it out with a pencil. Private: Skipper's right. Candy is candy, I mean duty is duty. They signed sadly. Skipper looks at them and sees them all sad as Kowalski blinks sadly and Private sniffles. Rico: (sadly, in a high voice) Buttons. Skipper rubs his beak. Skipper: (concedes) Shore leave granted for today men. Now get out of here. Bunch of knuckleheads. Kowalski, Private and Rico cheer. Kowalski: Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Kowalski and Rico both accidentally hit Private when they chest-butt, which makes Private get dizzy and fall backwards. Scene VI: Lemur Habitat ''King Julien'''' is standing on his throne wondering where his guests are while Maurice and Mort are standing beside him with the whole habitat is covered with decorations.'' Julien: Where are my guests? Come out, come out, wherever you are! Julien jumps off of his throne. Julien: It is time to celebrate me, and the many moods of me! Julien is so happy about his favorite holiday that he put his handson his head and eyes spin around in circles, giddily. Julien: Today, festive me. Mort joyfully runs around Julien while Julien dances and laughs, knowing how much Mort loves his holiday. Mort: (cheerfully) King Julien Day! King Julien Day! ''Mason'', Phil and Marlene show up with Phil is holding a bunch bananas over his head and Marlene is holding flowers. Mason: Hello! we are here for the cand-... He struggles to say the right word. Mason: ...uhhhh, party. Kowalski, Rico and Private show up with their car which spins around and finally comes to a halt as the penguins jump out of the car. Julien: (happily) Yes! Welcome, my loyal royal subjects. Maurice brings out the pinata. Marlene: (crazily) Happy King Julien Day!!! Marlene's eye twitches. Julien: (aside to Maurice) See, the otter is in the holiday spirit.'' '' Maurice moves the pinata to the other side of Julien so he can't see the pinata. Noticing that Maurice wasn't there, Julien turns to the other side. But Maurice moves the pinata again, keeping it out of sight. Julien: (wondering) Maurice? Maurice shows up again with a megaphone on the other side of Julien again. Maurice: (through the megaphone) Everybody now bask in the glory that is King Julien. Julien: Go ahead, bask. Crowd: Oooohhh, aaaahh. Julien: Bask harder! Maurice brings out the pinata again. Crowd: (faster) Ooh, aah, ooh, aah, ooh, aah! Julien: Now just the fellas. Crowd: (except Marlene) Oooohhhh. Julien: Ladies! The rest of the crowd looks at Marlene since she is the only female there. Marlene: (weakly) Oooh. Julien: Hmm, the ladies sounded a little weak. Maurice puts the pinata away and shows up again the moment before Julien turned towards him. Julien: (angrily) You know how that makes me Maurice! Am I going to freak on ladies?! Maurice is trying to think of an idea before Julien begins to freak out. Julien's face twitches all over and then Maurice came up with an idea. Maurice sputters and then speaks into the megaphone. Maurice: Hey, now. You can't freak on ladies. Let's get this party started! Uh, uh, uh, everybody let's limbo! Julien: (back to normal) Yes! Limbo contest! Maurice turns on the boom box. Then music starts playing. Scene VII: Penguin HQ Skipper is mopping the floor of the HQ. Then, he hears the music which startles him because it is loud and he growls angrily. Scene VIII: Lemur Habitat Marlene is first up to limbo with Maurice and Mort holding up a stick that she needs to limbo under. Private is next, then Rico, Kowalski and the chimpanzees (Mason and Phil). Marlene gets through but almost falls over in the process. She's glad she made it through and whispers to herself as she walks away. '' '''Marlene': (whispers) Must. Have. Candy. Private is next and he just walks through, hitting his head against the stick and falling to the ground where he gets back up and walks away. Rico is next, but before he gets to limbo, King Julien shows up and lowers the stick as Rico tries to walk forward, but it was too low for him. So he regurgitates an anchor into the air, limbos under the stick very fast and then the anchor comes down and hits him on the head. He holds the anchor and walks away. After they all finished, Julien was the last contestant. Julien: Uh, now I will make you all feel inferior, which is proper. Julien cracks his legs and jumps to the stick which was really low. Then Julien bent all the way back and limboed under the stick, walking on his toes and he makes it through. Julien: Ha ha! Yes! He stands up. Julien: Did you see? I am not only THE king, but I am the limbo king too! Maurice: King Julien wins the limbo contest. Julien: Thank you, thank you for your boisterous and loving cheers. The crowd was silent and looked at him, annoyed. Julien:'' Hello! New York. Put your hands...(points at them) or other appendages together, now. '' Maurice pushes his hand away. Maurice: Next, the traditional King Julien Day... Julien points at them menacingly with his other hand and Maurice sees. He pushes Julien's other hand away. Maurice: ...tossing of the fruit. Julien becomes happy again. Julien: Yeaaa, ha, ha, ha. Julien dashes away. Private: Tossing of the fruit? Marlene: Tossing it where exactly? Suddenly, she gets hit by a mango and falls to the ground by the impact. Maurice tells her while she's on the ground. Maurice: At you, exactly. Kowalski: (incredulously) At us? No! Julien was standing on a pile of fruit. Julien: Eh, did I here someone say no? Maurice: He didn't say no! Maurice turns to Kowalski and points towards the pinata in which Mort has in custody and Kowalski sees the pinata. Kowalski: (to himself) Hmm, chewy center. (bouncing and making hand gestures as if he is a rapper) Uh, I meant "yo" as in "Yo, I am down with that!" Julien: I'll buy that. Then let the fruit fight begin! He picks up a pineapple and holds it over his head. He begins throwing fruit at them. The pineapple hits Phil and he falls to the ground. Mason laughs but then he gets hit by a mango and falls to the ground. Julien throws more fruit. Julien: Yes! A peach misses Private. Kowalski dodges an apple but then gets hit by a watermelon and falls to the ground. A peach misses Rico. Then Marlene, Private, and Rico try to run for cover while screaming. Rico falls to the ground and regurgitates an anchor. Julien: (cheerfully) You love getting hit with my unripe fruit; I can tell from your screams. Julien throws a pile of grapes at Marlene. Marlene was hiding but still gets hit in the face by the grapes. Private runs around dodging the shots; he avoids a mango and a pineapple but gets hit in the face by a watermelon when he reaches a wall. Scene IX: Penguin HQ ''Skipper'''' is wiping off the lens of the periscope with a cloth, wearing headphones to block out the loud music.'' Skipper: (to himself) Nothing more satisfying then a job well done. Skipper looks through the periscope to see if it is clean. A watermelon flies through the air from the Lemur Habitat and hits the telescope, making the lens dirty again. Skipper: (angry) I just cleaned that! He takes off his headphones and jumps out of the hatch. Scene X: Penguin Habitat Skipper suddenly gets hit by a pineapple as he gets flung to the telescope and hits his head against it. '' '''Skipper': What the-? Skipper gets back on his feet and sees King Julien throwing fruit in the Lemur Habitat. Skipper: Huh? Skipper glares and growls angrily. Scene XI: Lemur Habitat Maurice looks through his notepad. Maurice: Now where was I? Oh, yeah, it's time for the bake-off. Screen zooms out to the crowd and a poster which flips over showing a picture of a birthday cake. Maurice: You have one hour to bake the king the best King Julien Day cake ever. King Julien is sitting on his throne. Julien: Because what is a party without a cake? Well, it's still a party I suppose but it feels like something is missing, something cakey... Marlene: Anybody here know how to bake? The animals shake their heads, in which Maurice is shocked and wonders what to do as Julien notices that they shook their heads. Julien: Why are they shaking when they are suppose to be baking, Maurice? Maurice: (afraid) That's not what they're saying. Julien: (angry) I think they are. And I am about to freak on them! Maurice acts fast and runs off to get the pinata before Julien freaks out. Julien starts sputtering and his face starts to twitch. Julien: Ah, here it comes, the freak out! Julien stands up on his throne and before he freaks out, Maurice comes with the pinata and points it at the crowd. They remember why they are there. Private: I always wanted to learn baking. The crowd nods quickly, and then Maurice kicks the pinata away. Maurice: See, no need to freak. Julien calms down. Maurice: The bake-off starts... Maurice looks at his watch. Maurice: NOW! Scene XII: Penguin, Otter, and Chimpanzee Habitats (Montage) Kowalski, Rico and Private are back in their HQ where they have three eggs and a measuring cup on their table with Private holding a bowl and Kowalski holds a pointer. He points at a board with drawn instructions on how to bake a cake. The drawing showed that they had to stir the bowl with a spoon. Private had the bowl but there was no stirring spoon. Kowalski and Private look at Rico who then regurgitates a spork that lands in the bowl. '' ''Phil smashes some eggs on their table with a rolling pin. Mason comes over and points to his eyes, which have pineapple slices on them and he has some more pineapple slices in his hand. Marlene stirs the ingredients in her bowl and has three eggs on her table and she stops stirring as wipes her forehead from exhaustion. The piñata passes Marlene, which causes her to panic as she starts to stir her ingredients very fast. '' ''The penguins clock is ticking down. The penguins shake some sugar into the cake, Phil throws eggs into the bowl and Marlene keeps stirring the ingredients. The penguins shake the sugar on faster as their clock ticks down. The penguins paste some chocolate on their cake, Marlene squirts icing on her cake and then the time was up. '' Scene XIII: Lemur Habitat 'Maurice: Time! Maurice moves to the side, showing King Julien sitting on the counter waiting for the cakes to come to him. Marlene shows her cake first. It had a lot of icing and bugs on it. '''Julien: Ooh! Very nice. Do I see bugs in there? Marlene: (nervously) Lemurs love bugs, right? She grabs Mort and starts shaking him. Mort giggles. Bugs come off Mort’s fur and land on the cake. Julien: Yes! Ordinarily. But I am on a low tick diet. Maurice pushes her away. Marlene: But, but, but… The chimpanzees present their cake. It looks like a pineapple upside-down cake. Mason watches Phil's sign language and translates what Phil was signing. Mason: (holding the cake) Pineapple upside-down cake glazed with brown booger. They blanch. Phil looks at Mason and repeated what he had signed. Mason: My mistake. Brown sugar. Julien: Eh… just in case. Next! Maurice pushes the chimpanzees away and then the penguins approach. Their cake looks like it had chocolate all over it and a dynamite stick as a candle. The dynamite stick was going to explode but Kowalski blew the spark out. Kowalski: Death by chocolate. Julien: Ooh! The chocolate part sounds promising. Private: (holding the cake) We didn’t actually have chocolate as such… Rico: (randomly) Buttons! Julien: Eh… what did you have? Kowalski: Uh… Mainly mud. Julien: Nice presentation. Bring it so that my belly may taste its yumminess! Mort: I’ll bring it. Mort comes and takes it from Private and starts walking towards Julien in slow motion. Mort: '(slowly) La la laa! ''Mort trips. The cake flies over Julien and the penguins gasp as it flies away. Scene XIV: The Penguin Habitat Skipper is cleaning the telescope again. '''Skipper: There. Good as new. Skipper hears the cake coming and looks at it. There is a flash and the screen goes black as the cake hits him in the face. Scene XV: The Lemur Habitat Kowalski, Private, Rico, Mason, Phil and Marlene are sad that the cake is gone as King Julien sits on his throne. Julien: (upset and angry) Ugh! I was so looking forward to eating my delicious cake! How can I look forward to eating nothing? Answer me, Maurice! Maurice: (afraid) They’ll, they’ll, they’ll make new cakes. (speaks into the speaker phone) New bake-off on the double. Skipper: Hold it, party boy. Skipper walks over to them with the chocolate cake on his head. Skipper: One quiet day of scheduled maintenance. Is that too much to ask? Is it?! Everyone else looks scared and confused. Skipper: (angrily) You bombard me with music and fruit and this. He points at the cake on his head. Skipper: Newsflash, lower mammal. There’s no such thing as King Julien Day! Kowalski, Rico, Private, the chimpanzees and Marlene gasp as one side of Julien’s face starts twitching. Maurice: Oh, boy. Mort faints. Julien holds his hands out and leans over Skipper with Skipper glaring at Julien. Julien leans over Skipper some more, his whole face twitching with Maurice cringes as he prepares for Julien’s freak out when... Julien: (cheerfully) My cake is back! He grabs the cake from Skipper’s head and looks at it. Julien: (happy) It’s my cake, everybody! It came back! Maurice: (relieved) Phew! Julien jumps off his throne. Julien: Silly penguin. Have some in your head , not on it. Julien knocks on Skipper’s head. Then wipes all the chocolate that was on Skipper’s head off with his finger and flings it at Skipper. Skipper: Hey! Julien: I am thinking that this was the best King Julien Day ever. Maurice: I think so, too. Julien runs off with his cake laughing. Skipper grabs the chocolate piece off his eye and flings it away. Skipper: What a sicko. Maurice: Tell me about it. You saved my big old behind, Skipper. You earned this crew one big old piñata. Everyone else cheers while Maurice goes and gets the piñata. Kowalski: Yay! Yes! Kowalski jumps forward in happiness. Kowalski: (over-excited) Yes! Candy! Candy! There was an awkward silence as everyone stares at Kowalski and he notices this. Kowalski: (embarrassed) Right. Private: Bang up job, Skipper. I can almost taste that butterscotch lolly. Maurice puts the piñata in front of the penguins. Julien suddenly shows up next to the piñata. Julien: What do we have here? Julien holds the piñata. Julien: A big paper horse? Julien puts the piñata down and sits on it. Julien: How did you know that this is the present I have always wanted? I will name him… Bob. Julien pats it. '' '''Maurice': Uh, your Majesty, that’s actually a piñata. Julien: (giggles) A pin-what-a? Why are you making up words, Maurice? Come, Bob. Let me show you around. He makes the piñata bounce off with him on it. Everybody becomes sad. Marlene: (quietly) But our… our candy. Then they hear something approaching. Julien shows up again with the piñata. Julien: Silly King me. He flings the piñata on the ground which causes candy to come out of it. Julien: I almost forgot the traditional sharing of the sweets. And wouldn’t you know, Bob has candy guts! Dig in! Everyone becomes happy again and starts eating the candy except for Kowalski, who quivers and waves his arms with joy. Julien: Enjoy Bob’s guts, on me... Kowalski leaps into the hole that was in the side of the piñata. The piñata tips over with Kowalski inside as Julien giggles. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Transcripts